Angelboy
Angelboy is a fanfic writer. Also known as Banky on SFMB2, this author has been most notable in creating three popular group stories found on PPMB: Daria's Popular, Daria's War, and Fandemonium. Other stories that he has been associated with are Celebrity Jeopardy: Daria Edition, Dariatation, Halloweenie, Is It Smiting Yet, Diary Entries, Repression and Repercussions, and Embers. Commonly associated with atimnie as a co-author he has began work on his own solo writing for some time now. The best way to describe his stories are unpredictable. Being bad at writing out conversations the author tends to focus rather on internal thoughts and actions to move the story along. Bibliography of Major Works Ranked from first series to latest. Dariatation - Daria characters acting out the anime Gravitation, as of yet unfinished. Likely continuation date: Unknown. Daria's Popular - Daria finds out that she is in fact popular, and tries to pull away from that popularity. Halloweenie - Co-authored with atimnie. Someone has killed Ms. Li at the Halloween masquerade ball and it is up to Stacy Rowe to solve the case before the killer escapes. Daria's War - The cast of Daria is sick of the fanfic authors mucking about with their lives, and they decide to do something about it. Is It Smiting Yet? - Co-authored with atimnie. When Xena and company trade places with Daria, and a few others, the world gets turned upside down. Diary Entries - Co-authored with atimnie. Due to unforeseen happenstances, Jodie is landed with leading a new club, in which secrets are always being revealed. Will Lawndale be able to cope? Has dropped out of writing this fic, and given complete control over to atimnie and digisim Embers - Someone longs for Daria's attention, and wants desperately to be with her. However this person is too shy, reserved, and scared to approach her. Will the two get together or will the cruel hand of fate divide them forever? Repression and Repercussions - What happens when you repress emotions and desires? Can they rise up against you when you least want them to? Follow Daria as she learns, sometimes out of sight isn't always out of mind. The Melody Lingers On - Daria has a secret that almost no one knows, now in one night that secret might be exposed to the one person that could use it to destroy her. Fandemonium - Daria and her friends are all fans of the TV series Fandemonium. Fanon and Fan Culture Contributions This author enjoys the involvement of the Daria fans in fics, as is evident in the round robins he has started: Daria's War and Fandemonium. As well as several Scenes That Should Not Be and his participation in Celebrity Jeopardy: Daria Edition. Having found the use of whips and pitchforks a bit mundane for his tastes, Angelboy wields a variety of swords, most commonly a bastard sword, and a series of overcharged cattle prods for those that tick him off in fandom, or as motivating tools otherwise. Lately, he has been rather found of the traditional Angel of Death weapon of the scythe. Burnout Girl, aka Jennifer, has found a voice in the Dariaverse fanfiction universe in Angelboy's stories Daria's Popular, Is It Smiting Yet?, Halloweenie, Embers, and Diary Entries The author tends to have no single writing genre, and tends to run with new and creative ideas often, mostly to amuse himself. When asked about being related to or apprenticed to Angelinhel by Brandon League, Angelboy has responded multiple times that he is not, and will never be such to the Angst Lady. A joke thread had been on PPMB in which this was discussed. Personal Information Name: Angelboy Alias: Banky Age: 24 Other Fandoms: Naruto, Sailor Moon, Hellsing, Kim Possible, various anime, and various webcomics Hobbies: Reading, computers, anime Other Writing Projects Comics, and novel. Trivia This author has been known to flirt with male members on SFMB2, and seems to have particular favorites in atimnie, Derek, and Brandon League. Big fan of Voice of My